justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Careless Whisper
"Careless Whisper" von ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2014 und Just Dance Wii U. Dancers ''Classic'' P1 P1 is a man with long black hair. He wears a light pink jacket which covers a light blue shirt, as well as a pair of black pants, a black wristband, a pair of purplish sunglasses, and a pair of blue-violet shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with long flowing blonde hair. She wears a blue necklace, a pair of blue high heels, a sleeveless purple dress, and a silver wristband. Both dancers have a blue outline. carelesswhisper_coach_1_big.png|P1 carelesswhisper_coach_2_big.png|P2 ''On-Stage'' The lead dancer is a male with a gold glitter jacket, black pants, black shoes, brown hair, and a purple glove, who actually resembles George Michael. The backup dancers are females, the left one wearing a light pink long-sleeve dress and the right one wearing a long sleeve jumper (in that same shade of pink), and both wearing black ankle strap heels and matching gloves. The left girl's hair is straight and the right girl's hair is poofy, both of them have black hair. The left girl is wearing a hot pink headband. All three dancers have a gold outline. Carelesswhisperosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Carelesswhisperosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Carelesswhisperosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic Various pictures appear inside heart shaped outlines. These pictures include a sunset on a body of water, birds, palm trees, clouds and other peaceful pictures. These pictures stick with the "warm" color scheme with a few exceptions that have some hints of "cool" colors. At certain points blinders appear behind the dancers with two female silhouettes playing the saxophone. On-Stage The on-stage mode had the background that all the other On-Stage mode choreographies have. The lights move and flash slower and their colors are blue and orange. Gold Moves ''Classic Mode'' There are a total of 6 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Turn around holding the face of each other. CarelessWhisperGM.png|All Gold Moves ''On-Stage Mode There is only one 1 'Gold Move '''in the On-Stage routine: '''Only Gold Move: '''Put your arms out (The lead dancer does it while kneeling). Careless Whisper On-Stage GM 1.JPG|Gold Move 1 Trivia *The male dancer looks like Michael Jackson and the female dancer looks like Paris Hilton. *The song's on-stage mode was the only one on the game with a male lead dancer until the On-Stage mode of ''#thatPOWER got released as DLC. * This is first song by George Michael. But it's his second song if you count him in his band Wham! ''after ''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. * There was a beta version of the On-Stage Mode, where in the announcement trailer, the On-Stage version of Careless Whisper can briefly be seen at 1:20, the dancers' color schemes are strongly different; the lead dancer is wearing a red jacket instead of a yellow one, and the backup dancers are dressed in darker pink. The most curious thing is that after 8 seconds, they appear again with the color scheme in the final version. * This song is the second song with the lowest BPM (beats per minute), only beaten by Only You (And You Alone). * The saxophonist in the background may be from Mr. Saxobeat. * This is the first time in which the female dancer of a duet is taller than the male dancer. The second time this happened was in Get Low and the third occurrence was in Speedy Gonzales. * The song was shortened by about a full minute. Gallery carelesswhisper2014.jpg JD2014_CarelessWhisper.jpg carelesswhisper.jpg|Careless Whisper Carlles Wisher On Stage.jpg|On-Stage carelesswhisper_cover@2x.jpg Careless Whisper.png|The song on Just Dance Wii U CarelessWhisperOnStage.png|On Stage in the menu 121 2.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 121.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar carlesswhispermenu.png 552px-BETA DANCER OF CARELESS WHISPER OSM.png|Beta On Stage Mode Dancers careless whisper pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms carelesswhisperopener.png carelesswhispermenu.png Videos George Michael - Careless Whisper (Official Video) Just Dance 2014 Careless Whisper, George Michael (classique) 5* Just Dance 2014 - Careless Whisper (On Stage) - 5 stars Careless Whisper - Just Dance Wii U en:Careless Whispertl:Careless Whisper Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1980s Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Trios Kategorie:Gemischte Geschlechtstrios Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Wii U Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit On-Stage Routines Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Verstorbene Künstler Kategorie:Cain Kitsais Kategorie:Sabine Petit Kategorie:Elisa Boriosi Kategorie:Marcia Galli